corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuka Mochida
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's junior high school class 2-3, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the Corpse Party series. Personality Despite being a teenager, Yuka acts in a much younger manner than her age due to her being more pampered by her parents than her brother. She tries to act like an adult in order to be taken more seriously by her peers, but her constant failures at doing so cause her to come across as even more immature. Her naivety makes her childlike innocence more apparent than most others trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, but it also makes her susceptible to being manipulated by the school's more ill-intentioned residents (humans and ghosts alike). It also makes her more psychologically vulnerable to the horrors of the school, causing her to easily break down at the sight of blood, violence, and death. Because she is spoiled, she depends on those older and more mature than she is to make decisions for her. However, her experiences throughout Heavenly Host force her to act more on her own decisions. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Yuka joins the ritual by accident, she infact went to her brother, Satoshi's, school to bring him his umbrella. However while being there she is invited to join them in performing the Sachiko Ever After ritual, but, as the ritual is completed, she is sent together with the others to Heavenly Host Elementary School. She wakes up in one of the many classrooms of the elementary school only with her brother, who she relies a lot. It is here where, thanks to the spirit of another victim, they find out where they are. As the others are nowhere to be seen, they decide to go searching for them, but while examinating a classroom, they find a corpse inside, they begin to understand the true nature of the place. From this point, Yuka will begin to fear for her life, yet the presence of her brother will make her capable to go on. After retrieving the loose board, while heading to the West Hall, Yuka will offer Satoshi a bottle of caramel scented beads, capable of protecting the owner by any danger. On the stairs, however, a hole will prevent the duo from going any further, but a new earthquake will somehow repair that hole, letting them go on. Once in the 1st Floor-West Hall, they meet the first of the ghosts who haunt the school, Ryou Yoshizawa, who will chase the group accusing them of his death. Once safely on the 3rd floor stairs, they find an Unknown key, and then reach the lavatories. Here Yuka points out to her brother that she needs to use the toilet, and will leave him to go in the bathroom, however she will be unable to use them, because the floor has almost entirely collapsed. Forced to go back, they approach the infirmary, whose door was closed, and by using the key they found in the stairwell they're able to get in. Tired, the two decide to lay on the beds, and will express their concerns about the others and themselves, and then, comforted by her brother's words, Yuka falls asleep. Suddenly awakend by Satoshi, she starts crying, not finding herself at home, yet again her brother manages to calm her down and they decide to keep moving. They abruptly hear Ayumi screaming and soon go out from the room, to see a blood stain on the floor, which wasn't there before, and also to find a Nail puller. Remembering the boy's lavatories were boarded up, they use the item they just found to get in, but this time, its not the floor that's missing, but the stalls. Forced once again to go back on the Second Floor, they hear someone taking photos: this person is Morishige Sakutaro, who is actually using his camera to take picture of the innards of one of the many victims of the school. Noticing them, Yuka instinctively backs away, starting to shiver at the thought of what she just saw, but, once they departed from him, a noise comes from the 1st Floor. Once they reach it, the two will notice that the hall go bigger, and at the end of it, there is a closed door, which will be easily opened, as the group recovers a key found inside a cabinet in the 1-A classroom. The two will find themselves outside, and in front of them another building connected to the school by the corridor in which they are. Visiting the new building, they will meet two more living people, Kokuhaku Akaboji and Mitsuki Yamamoto, whose mental breakdown makes it impossible to speak with them though. Another earthquake will again put Yuka's will to the test, who is too tired to go on. After a while, however, Satoshi, who didn't forget that her sister had the need to go to the toilet, finds the boy's lavatories in that building also unusable, and asks her if it is okay for her to go pee in the wood outside the building, while he waits for her inside, and she, having no other choice, agrees. As she goes out, and tries to climb on the fence, one of the child's spirit appears in front of her, and starts chasing Yuka, who runs back to the building. Here the spirit doesn't seem to follow her, but now Yuka is to face another danger: her brother is nowhere to be seen, which means that now she has been left alone. Searching for her brother, she meets Morishige instead, taking picture of Mitsuki's corpse, who, worried about her, will offer his help in finding Satoshi. She refuses, scared of what Morishige was doing, and runs away from him. While running away, she thinks that it would be best to hide somewhere, and enters in the boy's lavatories, but is trapped by Yuki's spirit, who locks the door to prevent Yuka from escaping. Luckily she is somehow saved by her brother, who hears her cries for help, and opens the door, letting his sister get out, but again he seems to be nowhere around. Yuka will keep searching for her brother until she eventually bumps into another living person, who she mistakes for her brother. After realizing that this person isn't her brother, he introduces himself as Yuuya Kizami. Seeing as how Yuka confused him for her brother, he understands that she was looking for him and, since he lost his little sister as well, suggests Yuka to join him to find both of them, and also because in a place like that, the living should stick together. While searching the school, they come across Mistuki Yamamoto's corpse, the one which Morishige was taking pictures of, and he notices Yuka shaking. Kizami asks her if she already met one of the ghosts, revealing to her the presense of their murderer, who wields a giant hammer, somewhere in the school. Later, thanks to the message scattered on the walls of the building, they learn of the existence of the blessed shoes, capable of allowing the wearer walk on the green slime, placed under a desk in the music room, and with them they manage to go through the corridor where they find the crystal of unsealing. As they pick it up, Kizami notices that something is wrong with Yuka, and she tells him that she needs to go the bathroom, and Kizami agrees in helping her find a place where she can relieve herself. On the way they find a sealed door, and as they approach it, the crystal they found before shatters, destroying the seals, allowing her to finally get inside. Moments later, however, she runs out screaming: inside the bathroom, every stall has a corpse in it, of people who decided to hang themselves. Exhausted, she lays on the ground, while Kizami enters in to check it by himself. Yuka hears a cry coming from inside the bathroom, and, as Kizami gets out, she asks him if he was the one to yell like that, to which Kizami denies snickering. This sudden change of attitude by Kizami starts to worry her, who decides to search for her brother on her own and, as Kizami says that he is the brother she is looking for, she understands that she is no longer safe with him. Running away from him, she encounters Kensuke Kurosaki on the first floor, bleeding out, who she tries to help, but she is stopped by Kizami, even after informed of his arrival by Kensuke, who kicks her away, causing her to lose consciousness and to pee her pants. Later she recovers, but as she opens her eyes, she notices that she is still in danger: Kizami is covered in blood, and Kurosaki has been torn apart, and as he reveals he wants to kill Yuka with his hands, she runs away. In the other room, she is able to see one of the spirits, but as she tries to approach her, a cabinet falls, forcing her to search for another way. While running she manages to arrive where the spirit was, but there she finds a key, that allows her to reach the Main Building, whose door was closed and, once in there, the ghost in red, appears again, inviting Yuka to follow her, which she does, reaching the lavatories where she hides. There she decides to get rid of her panties, completely wet, hiding them behind one of the sinks, until another earthquake shakes the room. Once out, Yuka notices that she is no more being chased by Kizami and decides to take a break, being covered in blood and tired, when suddenly Sachiko appears in front of her: she understands she is the one who saved her, but as Yuka tries to speak with her, the ghost starts laughing madly. After the meeting with Sachiko, she is found, hidden between two tables, by Satoshi and Naomi, in the same place where they got separeted, and happily cries for finally having found her brother. As she stands to join Satoshi and Naomi, in finding a way out, she drops an item: a tape she doesn't remember she had before. Knowing where to go to watch its contents, as Satoshi already watched a previous tape, the group heads for the Custodian's Closet. By watching the second tape, they manage to know how to get out of the school, which is by repeating the Sachiko ritual, adding one more line for Sachiko herself and putting the pieces together, but also the last moments of Kibiki Kou, who filmed him being killed by Naho Saenoki. Recognizing the place the tape was filmed, they open a door next to the TV. Inside they find Kibiki and Naho's corpses, and, behind them, a hole that leads to an entirely other room. There they find a ladder, and, after Naomi climbs it, Yuka asks if she can climb it after her brother, being her without panties. On the top of the ladder, the three find themselves in the girls lavatories and once out, as Yuka finds another tape inside a cabinet, they meet Ayumi and Yoshiki, who reveal them what they discovered, about a way to return home and also give Satoshi Naomi's scrap paper and the Baby statue. Searching for where to bring the statue and the Marble Statue, early found by Satoshi, they find two pedestals, near where once the infirmary was, and as they position them, a passage opens, bringing to a corridor. As they try to reach the door on the bottom of it, however, both Yuka and Naomi have to stop, due to a sudden headache which cause them to nosebleed and, seeing them in that conditions, Satoshi decides to keep going on his own. Later he reaches the two yelling them to run away, and will then explain that behind the door, there was the infirmary and also Sachiko's mother spirit; he shows them also that he managed to take her diary , even if Naomi remebers of having already tried to read it, but that she wasn't even able to turn the pages. Thanks to it, they discover about Sachiko's past and how she was killed by the Principal, and for this the group decides to head for his office, in order to find more clues there; as they go away, they also find the Black Cat Plushie, a present given to Sachiko by her mother. As they go for the Second Building, the group will witness Sachiko's punishment against the Principal who took her life. He infact, who in the end committed suicide by jumping off the roof, is forced to relieve his last moments all over again. However, this allows Satoshi, to recover the key for his office, which falls near the Principal, as he falls. Once in his office, they see how the Principal fear, caused by his nightmares, brought him to cover the room with charms against spirits. While searching the room, inside the Principal desk, Satoshi finds a little bag , but as he takes it, he loses consciousness. All of a sudden, he regains it and both Yuka and Naomi tell him that he has been immobile for a while, unable even to hear them. He reveals that he had a vision, of what happened to Sachiko, and how the Principal, after having killed her, exhumed her body, in order to cut her tongue, driven by madness, and put it inside the bag they just found. Although dangerous, Satoshi says that they have to bring it to Sachiko. Near the desk, the group finds a hidden passage, covered with charms. Satoshi states that the large amount of charms near it, means that the Principal was incredibly scared by something down there, but that cheking what that is, is also their only way to find a way out, and so, as he goes down the passage, Yuka and Naomi decide to follow him. Down the ladder, the group find themselves in an underground bomb shelter, but before going further, Yuka warns her brother that she needs to pee again, to which Satoshi asks her to resist, since they are near the place where Sachiko has been buried, so they have to be ready. As the group continues to explore the place, they find a tunnel with tables full of heads, carefully placed, in order to look like prizes. Later they bump into Taguchi Shougo, who at first looks scared, but as he notices that who he just met are people, he calms down. However, as Naomi gets close to him in order to return him a cassette tape he dropped from his camera, he starts screaming and then runs away. As the group reaches the end of the tunnels, they find themselves at a impass and the only way they can go is into a room on the right. Inside they find buckets filled with blood or human limbs, and even the table is covered in blood stains. However after a while the three hear someone coming and have to hide under the table. From there, they see Taguchi, searching for somewhere to hide too, and later Yoshikazu will follow. He suddenly drops Seiko's corpse, which he was carrying for unknown reasons, and goes to the wardrobe, in which Taguchi decided to hide. Unfortunatly he is discovered and subsequently killed by him, who then takes back Seiko's corpse and leaves. Naomi, uncapable of letting him bring along Seiko, runs away from the group hoping to find her again. Uselessly Satoshi tries to stop Naomi, so tells Yuka to stay close to him, and to go find Naomi with him to which she quickly agrees. Following the trail of blood left by Seiko's body, the hope to soon find her, but after a while they find themselves at a crossroads, with no blood to follow: going on the right road, however gives a bad feeling to the two, so they head for the left one. Along the way, they finally join again with Ayumi and Kishinuma, who tell them what happened to Ms. Yui and how to perform the ritual correctly in order to leave. Later they ask where Naomi is, to which Satoshi answer that she ran away in order to follow Yoshikazu. After the explanations, the group keeps going also hoping to find Naomi again. In the next room Yuki, which was previously appeased by Ayumi and Kishinuma, appears again to the classmates. She warns Ayumi that the she has been stricken by the darkening, and that they have to hurry in leaving the school, Sachiko infact is in the next room, and appeasing her is the only way to get out. Satoshi also asks about Naomi, to which Yuki answers that she is facing her own darkening and, if she manages to face it, she will surely reach them and finally she disappears. In the next room the group is finally in the murder scene, of which they are sure for the presence of Yoshikazu's body inside it, and then, as they get closer to the place where Sachiko is buried, Yuka has a strong headache, and soon after they hear dirt being moved. Somehow Sachiko's body emerges from the ground and, while the other three ghosts assist the event, shouts to the group to leave, and to not wacht her or she will kill them. Unwilling to leave, they are paralyzed by Sachiko, who also stands and goes from Yuka, stabbing her numerous time with a pair of scissors. Unable to move the other can't even help her, but suddenly where the corpse is, appears another Sachiko, dressed in white. As soon as Satoshi sees her, he gives her back her tongue, and the cat plushie and by doing so, she starts asking for her mother, and also where she is, not recognizing the place and as the four students are again able to move the walls start shaking and Sachiko's scream can be heard, this is the moment to perform the ritual in the correct way and luckily Naomi enters the room just in time to join them. After repeating the chant five times, plus one for Sachiko herself, the earthquake ends, Satoshi worried asks if everyone is okay and Yuka is helped by Ayumi, who uses her ribbon to stop the bleeding caused by the previous stabs, to which she gratefully thanks. Yuki appears again to give another warning to the students: they managed infact to appease Sachiko, and to open a link between the school and their word, but they have to hurry and get out of the building or else the passage will close and they won't be able to leave again. As she finishes her speech another earthquake prompts them to run and the sound of bells can be heard: they mark the passing of time and, should the bells toll seven times they will be doomed to die there. Finally the five survivors reach the open air corridor, and as they climb the fence are teleported away in their classroom. After a while Yuka finally awakes and finds that she is finally home again, and hugs her brother for the joy. Finally the group leave the school but, before leaving Ayumi asks all of them to come anyway at school the next day and, after that they greet. Power (Corpse Party PC-98) She's the healer of the group. Despite being able to use restorative magic, her MP is sparse. HP 30 MP 20 *'Heal '''Restore 30 HP to an ally. *'Comforting Aura Restores 18 HP to all allies *'''Cure Poison Cures a poisoned ally. Trivia *If brought to the lavatories in the Underground Shelter during Chapter 5, if Satoshi enters, he will hear a yelp coming from Yuka. He will soon ask what is going on, but Yuka will calm down her brother, stating that blood was pouring out of the toilet, and she was scared that it wouldn't stop coming out. This is a clear reference to Corpse Party 98, in which Yuka risks to die in the girl's lavatories, drowning in blood coming out from the toilet. *She currently has a love interest in Satoshi, her own brother. She shows signs of this and even fully admits this in one of the bad endings in Chapter 5 *In chapter 5, while running away from Kizami, is possibile to pass through the table next to the door, this probably because they wanted to give the impression that, being Yuka younger, she could pass under it without many effort, however if the player makes Kizami get closer, he too will be able to pass under the table, so it makes it unclear if this is a bad made effect, or a bug. This also happens in the dissection room, in which Satoshi is able to walk under the table, even if Yoshikazu's arrival still has to be prompted. From PC to PSP Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party Category:Females Category:Junior high school students Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students